Sisters Suck
"Sisters Suck" is the third episode of the first season of Threadbare South Park. It is published on FanFiction.Net as the third episode of The Charlie Arc. The story is written in the form of a script and is approximately the length of a South Park episode. Synopsis Charlie goes to court to testify against her mother. At the Marsh house, tensions flare between Charlie and Stan. Plot Two weeks after Charlie gets out of the hospital, she and the Marshes get ready for the trial against her mother. Stan is upset that Charlie gets to stay in his room while he has to share Shelly's. He becomes angrier at Charlie when he discovers that she broke his G.I. Joe action figure and hid it in the closet. At the trial, the judge is clearly biased against Mrs. Pierzynski, calling her a liar and a shrew. Gerald Broflovski acts as Charlie's lawyer pro-bono. Kyle, Carol McCormick, Dr. Ripley, and Charlie are all called to testify. When Charlie testifies, she reveals that she has been abused since she was five, and that the family had to move several times because of suspicion about Charlie's injuries. She also explains that she cut her hair short herself so that her mother couldn't pull it, and that her father doesn't know that they moved to South Park. After her testimony, Charlie begins to wonder if she made the right decision by sharing so many details. The jury quickly finds Mrs. Pierzynski guilty of child abuse and attempted murder. She is given the maximum sentence of forty-four years in prison with the possibility of parole. After the trial, a number of people congratulate Charlie on helping to incarcerate her mom. On several occasions, she is told, "Your mom is gone forever, and it's all thanks to you!" She breaks down at dinner that night and goes off to her (Stan's) room, where she writes (but doesn't send) a letter to her dad. Mrs. Marsh comes in to check on her, and Charlie confides that she feels conflicted about testifying against her mom. She wishes that she could live with her parents and siblings again. Sharon comforts her, saying that she did the right thing for herself and her siblings. Stan walks in just as Sharon and Charlie hug. He yells at them both, saying that Charlie was stealing his room and his family. Sharon tells Stan to apologize to Charlie, and when he doesn't, she grounds him. Sharon leaves, and Stan peeks back into the room. He accuses her of being selfish and under-appreciative of his family's generosity, and that she is making the whole family miserable. When he leaves, Charlie packs up a duffle bag and sneaks out the window. She begins to go door to door, looking for a new place to stay. After being lectured by his parents, Stan goes to apologize to Charlie. He discovers that she's gone. Afraid of being punished further, he covers up the fact that she's missing. Charlie finally reaches Butters' house. She tells Linda Stotch that she is a boy, and that she and Butters had planned a sleepover. Butters is grounded for not telling his parents about the sleepover, and the two go to Butters' room. They briefly play Power Rangers before they go to sleep. The next day, Stan continues to pretend that Charlie is still at the house. He is surprised to see Charlie on the bus that morning, and he asks her to come back home. Charlie decides she doesn't want to speak to him, and instead talks to him through Kyle. At school, Stan continues his attempts to get Charlie to talk to him. Finally, at recess, Charlie approaches Stan and explains her side of the situation to him. She misses her siblings and father, and she had wanted to hitch-hike to Nashville to try to find him. She really just wants to live with a "normal" family of her own. Immediately after this, Wendy, who suspects that Charlie is trying to steal Stan from her, starts a fight with Charlie. Kyle and Kenny quickly break it up, and Wendy dissolves to tears as she explains her suspicions, which Charlie and the boys assure her are unfounded. On the bus ride home, Charlie says that she plans to go back to the Marsh house. At home, Stan and Charlie explain what happened to Sharon and Randy, who add another week to Stan's grounding. Charlie says that this is unfair, since she had run away of her own free will, and asks that Stan's punishment be lifted. Sharon and Randy do not lift Stan's grounding, but they do give him his room back. Now Charlie is the one who has to share with Shelly (this is her punishment). External Links "Sisters Suck" on FanFiction.Net Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Humor Category:Family Category:Foster Family Category:Friendship Category:Episodes involving Charlie Category:Episodes involving Stan Category:The Charlie Arc Category:Crime